Winter Memories
by dallheart
Summary: Post war, Hermione is desperate to know if Bellatrix Black loves her. [AU](one shot) Bellamione.


Author's **Note at the end of the page :)**

 **xo**

Bright streaks of pink and orange hung in the horizon beyond the broken window panel, upon miles of land. A crisp winter breeze penetrated Hermione's thin sweater, faced with the turn of a season.

She welcomed the change like an old friend.

"Why the solemn look, love?"

The young witch didn't turn to face the source of the voice. Instead, she concentrated on a tiny rabbit nibbling on something she couldn't quite make out from where she was, on the third floor of this home.

"Come, my pet. Don't ignore me. Come."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. Obliging the soft command, she took the pale, outstretched hand and allowed herself to be guided to a large royal-like chair. Every piece of furniture in this room at one point had accommodated witches and wizards with more money than most could fathom. How insignificant riches are. How trivial to be bound by blood status Hermione thought as she scanned the dusty furnishings.

"Yes, it's a shame to be ensnared a lifetime by such deep rooted tradition and wealth, that love never has a chance." Hermione didn't bother biting back that it was rude to read other's minds. She was exhausted, as she was most days, post war.

"Sit" the six foot tall witch led the young fragile girl to sit on her lap. Hermione nuzzled into the crook of the older witch's neck, straining to smell the scent of her skin.

"You often tell me I smell like spices, mixed with a faint dab of erotic perfume. Silly girl."

Before she finished her words, that exact scent filled Hermione's senses.

She twirled a long black curl that hung elegantly beside the woman's pale skin adorning her strong jaw and high cheek bones. Hermione relished in strong arms draped around her waist and arm.

"I know what you're going to say, Bellatrix. And I don't want to hear it. Not tonight." She watched her own tears slowly trail down the woman's chest before disappearing beyond her low cut black gown. Bellatrix sighed.

"My love, it is inevitable."

The girl buried her face in her own hands.

"Why did you leave me Bella? You left before I even had a chance to tell you how much I'd fallen in love with you..or to know if you felt the same way!" Gripping the woman tighter now, Hermione was throwing any grasp of rationality to the wind.

Bellatrix said nothing.

"Why won't you answer me!" She screamed, looking her straight in those black pool eyes.

"You mustn't come here anymore, Hermione." Her expression was blank.

"No, no no no NO!" The young witch stood to her feet and paced the floor with black orbs watching intently. "I will not leave you as you left me!"

"And what would you have the people that are still with you, to do, my love? Your friends, your parents, don't they worry when you leave each winter to come here?"

"It's none of their business"

In one swift motion Bellatrix was kneeling down beside Hermione on the ground.

"You're torturing yourself."

The wail of pain that emitted from the girl's mouth would be enough to break anyone. Hermione scooped the older woman's chiseled face into her hands, taking in her perfect features.

"You know I loved you, my little pet. Deep within." Her hand resting on Hermione's chest, over her heart.

"How do I know?"

Silence.

The young witch let go of her face, sighing she scooted closer into the former death eater's embrace like a wounded animal. Bellatrix gently stroked her hair and after what seemed like forever, Hermione calmed down.

"Tell me again Bella"

Bellatrix chuckled her low husky laugh.

"How I single handedly brought down Voldemort and saved the entire wizarding world as we know it?" Hermione nodded, remembering how animated Bellatrix could be when telling stories. She figured her one heroic story wouldn't be an exception.

"Oh alright."

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Leave out the last bit, please?"

Bellatrix smiled knowingly.

The next morning Hermione woke to an empty room save for the old furniture. She gathered herself to leave. Making her way to the large gate that enclosed Black manor, each step felt heavier than the last. Before she reached the end she stopped at a headstone. Many members of the Black family had been burried here, but she paid no mind to any except one.

"Goodbye, Bellatrix. I love you." She conjured a single black rose upon her grave before kissing the cold stone. She knew she couldn't return here.

Just before she turned on the spot to dissaparate, a smile found her from the third floor window. She mirrored the smile. With a faint pop, Hermione left.

 **When I wrote this I ddidn't explain why it is Bellatrix could touch Hermione, leaving open the possibility that Bella is either a ghost or the resurrection stone being used (that was pointed out to me in a review. Thank you for that tip and kind words, it means a lot to me! :)**

 **Bellatrix is simply a memory in Hermione's mind exactly as she remembered her from a night they had spent together before the end of the war. It's why she struggled to smell her scent until Bella explained it (HHermione's mind.) It's also why Bellatrix cannot answer Hermione as to if she loved her. Because Hermione didn't get the chance to find out..however, it was heavily implied by Bella. Basically anything Bellatrix says and does in this chapter is Hermione's memories. She also only comes to the mansion during the winter because that's when the got together in my "story".**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
